Peter+Mary-Jane=???
by Frodo-Gurl19
Summary: What if I changed my name, moved to New York
1. Default Chapter

I do not own anyone except for myself, and my invisible friend Tobey who is sitting beside me looking over my shoulder. All right, my real name is Denelle, but for the purpose of not pronouncing it right, it will be Danielle for the first chapter.  
  
So here I was, in a name-changing office because I was moving to New York in two days. The man behind the desk looked ancient and fragile, when he said what I would like my new name to be, I said very clearly "Mary-Jane". He looked like he was going to die as soon as he finished writing the "e". Then with a huge sigh he asked for my last name. I thought a while and decided on "Watson". Then I left the little man and whispered to myself, "Mary-Jane Watson, I like it!" The next day I met with all my friends, they all said "hey Danielle". I shook my head and told them what I did yesterday. They didn't approve but they decided to call me "MJ". Two days later I was on a plane to New York watching "Lord of the Rings". I was tired so I slept for a few hours, but an announcement jolted me awake and told me I was in New York. At last! I got my stuff and headed in a cab to my new home. When I got there I unloaded, and flung myself on to my new bed in my new room. There was a window in my room that showed me one of my neighbours room. There was a boy in that room. He had brown hair and blue eyes and wore glasses. I didn't know him. Then all of the sudden he left. Not ten minutes had passed when I heard a knock on the door. I ran downstairs to open it and found a woman and the boy from the window.  
  
"Hello" said the woman, "my name is May Parker, and this is my nephew Peter Parker. We brought you some food as a housewarming gift". She handed me a plate of brownies and pasta. It was then that I noticed that Peter had been staring at me the whole time. I smiled at him, he blushed and smiled back.  
  
  
  
R&R plz Tobey is trying to get my to see if I can climb walls g2g bye! 


	2. the middle of grade 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters blah blah blah  
  
  
  
We were on a field trip to a museum to learn about spiders. I thought spiders were cool but pretended not to. I was sitting beside my boyfriend, Flash, when all of the sudden there was this banging on the side of the bus. It was Peter. I wanted Peter to get into the seat the Flash was in. I went up to the bus driver and told him to stop the bus. He did and Peter got on, I smiled at him and he did the same. When we got to the museum and finished the tour, Peter asked me if I wouldn't mind possing for a few pictures for the school newspaper. I said sure and told him not to make me look bad. After about a dozen pictures Peter said "ow". I asked him what was wrong and he said nothing. Then he said, "Mary-Jane, I don't feel so well I think I'll go home, see you tomorrow." When I went home that night I phoned Aunt May right away. She told me that Peter had come home and went right to bed straight away. So the rest of the night I lay on my bed worrying about Peter until I fell asleep. The next day, Peter was at school and seemed as good as ever. At lunch I walked past him and slipped on something on the floor, before I knew what was going on Peter had caught both me and my tray of food. "Wow, great reflexes!" He just smiled at me and said it was nothing. "Hey you have blue eyes, I never noticed without your glasses, did you just get contacts or something?" Peter just smiled at me. "I'm glad you're all right Peter." I hugged him, I could tell he felt awkward so I let go and headed towards Flash. Next thing Flash and I knew there was a tray of cafeteria food coming straight at Flash. Peter had disappeared from the cafeteria with a tray attached to his wrist which let out this web string thing. Flash tried to beat up Peter but in the end it was Peter who beat up Flash. I was scared. Peter left school at that very moment, I didn't see him again until late that night.  
  
  
  
R&R plz thanks! 


	3. PeterSpiderManTHE SAME PERSON!

Disclaimer: None of these people belong to me, I swear!!!!!  
  
At 8oclock Peter finally came out of his house. I saw him through the window and smiled at him, he smiled back and gestured for me to go outside. I did. I jumped my backyard fence and hugged him.  
  
Peter: Oh a hug, I haven't had one of those in a while  
  
I told Peter that I was going to dump Flash at graduation, which was tomorrow. Peter said that that was harsh. I said I couldn't stand him anymore, that I was looking for a guy who was different. A guy who was mysterious and kept to himself. Actually, Peter was a perfect candidate. I asked Peter why he left the field trip, he said that he had caught a very bad cold the other day.  
  
It was getting chilly so I gave Peter a hug good-bye, but he didn't let go. I tried to gently pry him off but he was pulling me towards the ground.  
  
A/N : It's not what you think it is!!!!!!! Valar get your mind out of the gutter!!!!!!!!  
  
So for the rest of the night Peter and I sat on the ground in an embrace. I fell asleep first, I heard a little of what was going on, I felt someone pick me up, put me on my bed and say,  
  
Peter: I always wanted to do that.  
  
A/N: Ok sorry I don't own the rights to the movie The Faculty, but I do own the movie ! ^.^  
  
The next day at 6 am Aunt May phoned me and told me that Uncle Ben had died. I cried all day while I was over at Peter's house. Peter hugged me for at least 5 minutes straight and we both let our tears loose. Aunt May asked me to get a blue tie from Peter's room. I did as I was asked when something in Peter's room caught my eye. It was a costume, a red and blue costume with a spider on it and a white silver webbing all around it. What the costume was for was very hard to understand.  
  
R&R Thankie!!!!!!!! 


End file.
